Relatos navideños
by Arquemesta
Summary: Breves relatos de la vida de los santos y otros personajes de Saint Seiya, ambientados en época navideña. Cada capítulo, una historia que contar. Sexto y último capítulo: "Rezos".
1. Brindis

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shueshia.**

* * *

Brindis

Si hay un lugar en Grecia donde se respira el espíritu navideño, es en las Islas Cícladas. Miles de personas se congregan en las calles, las plazas e iglesias de los diferentes poblados para celebrar unidos la ocasión.

En este contexto se encontraban los santos dorados, reunidos por propia voluntad cerca de la costa para celebrar juntos por única e irrepetible vez un evento que ya se les había vuelto ajeno hacía muchos años, cuando hicieron del Santuario de Athena su hogar.

—Esta reunión carece de sentido, ni sé cómo el Patriarca permitió que se realice —espetó Deathmask ante sus compañeros al poco tiempo de llegar.

—Últimamente ha mostrado su parte benévola —le dijo Aldebarán cruzado de brazos—. Además, esta reunión no carece para nada de sentido. Fui yo quien la planeó.

Sentados en el suelo, cerca de un acantilado y con el Sol escondiéndose tras ellos, ocho de los doce santos dorados parecían bastante más relajados en comparación a un día normal en el Santuario, tanto así que no llevaban su vestimenta oficial, la armadura. Deathmask continuó hablando:

—Con que tú, ¿eh? Y dime ¿qué sentido tiene reunirnos para celebrar algo que a nosotros no nos incumbe?

—Si me permites, —dijo Camus impidiendo que Aldebarán pudiera responder— yo te lo diré —cerró sus ojos un momento y dijo-. En estas fechas las personas de todo el mundo se reúnen para celebrar la Navidad. Personas que creen en su significado con devoción, personas que creen con dudas, personas que no creen en absoluto y otras que sólo aspiran a estar unidas bajo una excusa en común. Pero sea cual fuere las motivaciones personales, hay algo más que todos sin distinción comparten, y que es el mensaje central de esta fecha: que haya paz, justicia y esperanza en todo el mundo. Que el bien triunfe sobre el mal.

Camus hizo una pausa, esperando la reacción de su colega.

—Y eso ¿qué? —le recriminó Deathmask adoptando una actitud algo altanera.

—Piensa un poco —le dijo Shaka tomando la palabra—. Nosotros somos caballeros atenienses que hemos decidido dar la vida por nuestra diosa y esta Tierra. Todos juramos defender aquello que ella protege: la paz en el mundo, el amor fraterno, la justicia. Entonces dime, ¿no te parece que nosotros también deberíamos celebrar? Esos ideales, esos deseos de prosperidad no son para nada un sinsentido, sino que son más bien nuestro estandarte en el campo de batalla.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, reflexionando.

—Como dice Shaka —continuó Aioria—, no hay razón para no adherirnos al mensaje que encierra esta festividad. Es más, debemos estar satisfechos porque fuimos elegidos para volver realidad esos deseos.

Deathmask hizo una mueca. Odiaba cuando alguno de los suyos tenía razón.

—Jeh, mi único deseo es volverme el más fuerte —les dijo mostrando confianza. Esta vez fue Milo quien tomó la palabra.

—Como sea. No hay necesidad de discutir entre camaradas. Ya que estamos aquí, disfrutemos el momento juntos. Todos sabemos que la tranquilidad no durará mucho.

—Bueno, pues, si de disfrutar se trata… —dijo Shura sacando a la luz un paquete que tenía escondido— creo que con esto la pasaremos bien, aunque sea un rato.

Atónitos, el resto de los dorados se le quedaron mirando; Shura tenía entre sus manos una botella de una típica sidra española. Dentro del paquete había otras tantas.

—Pero, Shura, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —le preguntó Milo curioso.

—Eso no importa. Es algo de mi tierra, para compartir el momento.

—No sé si debería... —dijo un dubitativo Shaka

—Ya tendrás tiempo para abstinencias luego, Shaka —le dijo Deathmask dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Déjame decirte que me sorprendiste, Shura de Capricornio —dijo Afrodita, que había permanecido en silencio desde su llegada—. Aunque algo extraño, ha sido un gesto muy bello. Así que dame una de esos vasos, quiero probar esa delicia.

—Claro, les serviré —le contestó sonriente.

—¡Un momento! Mu no ha llegado todavía. No podemos comenzar sin él.

—Está en Jamir, Aldebarán. Dudo que pueda dejar sus compromisos de un día para el otro —dijo Milo tomando su vaso.

—Me parece que te equivocas, Milo —repuso Shaka al percibir el apacible cosmos de Mu—. Ahí viene.

En efecto, el carnero dorado hizo su aparición, a la que todos respondieron con una cálida sonrisa. "Si tan sólo Aioros estuviera aquí" pensaba Aioria melancólico.

—Acá estaban diciendo que no vendrías —dijo Aldebarán saludando a Mu.

—No me lo perdería por nada, amigo —contestó Mu, sonriente—. Es bueno verte, es bueno verlos a todos.

Shura había terminado de servir. Cada uno sostenía su modesto vaso.

—Aún falta para la medianoche, pero deberíamos brindar ¿no? —preguntó Milo elevando su vaso.

—Tienes razón —le dijo Camus— brindemos.

—Entonces, brindo por Grecia, y por todos los países del mundo— dijo Milo.

—Por la esperanza que habita en los corazones de la gente— continuó Mu.

—Por el verdadero amor fraterno— le siguió Shaka.

—Por la justicia, que es belleza absoluta— expresó Afrodita.

—Por la sabiduría, fuente de toda justicia— agregó Camus.

—Por mi hermano, Aioros de Sagitario —continuó Aioria.

—Por nosotros, los caballeros más poderosos —dijo DeathMask.

—Por el Santuario y todas las personas que habitan en él —agregó Aldebarán.

—Por Athena… por nuestra Diosa —concluyó Shura mostrando una sonrisa. Todos lo hicieron de igual forma, chocando sus vasos y dejando que el eco de aquel sonido llevara consigo aquellos buenos deseos.


	2. Misterio

Misterio

A diferencia de sus cumpleaños, que casi siempre pasaban desapercibidos por el resto del orfanato, los futuros caballeros de bronce solían esperar con ansias la Navidad. Era la única fecha en la que los ánimos cambiaban, el orfanato se volvía más alegre e incluso el gruñón de Mitsumasa Kido y su malcriada nieta mostraban el lado más benévolo de su habitual personalidad: él, siempre queriendo mandar en todos los aspectos de la vida de los jóvenes huérfanos, y ella, altanera, siguiéndole los pasos.

Pero eso cambiaba siempre en épocas navideñas. Los huérfanos podían armar su propio árbol, decorar a gusto el orfanato y hasta se les permitía participar en la confección de los platos navideños que se servían el veinticinco al mediodía. La mañana de esa fecha solían recibirla con entusiasmo, pues sabían que bajo la tupida copa del árbol navideño, cada uno se encontraría con una caja identificada con su nombre y un bonito regalo en su interior. Esa era la mayor alegría a la que un niño abandonado por su familia y el mundo podía esperar.

Seiya y Seika siempre estaban juntos. Tal vez, sabiendo el futuro de tristeza y alejamiento que les esperaba cuando adolescentes, aprovechaban al máximo el tiempo que pasaban unidos. Si bien Seiya se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, Seika era más reservada, por lo que solo Miho, aquélla alegre niña de dos coletas, lograba entablar una sincera amistad con ambos hermanos por igual. Pero claro, a diferencia de las jovencitas, Seiya poseía una personalidad activa e indomable, y los aires navideños la acentuaban.

Dos días antes de la última Nochebuena que pasarían juntos, Seiya, Seika y Miho conversaban al calor del fuego, en una de las noches más frías del año. Habían terminado de cenar y muchos de los niños del orfanato se iban a descansar, ya que los horarios eran muy estrictos.

—Les digo que ese tal Santa Claus no existe, ¿por qué se interesaría un viejo extranjero en unos huérfanos como nosotros? —les preguntó Seiya al notar las ansias de las niñas por los regalos de ese año.

—Claro que sí existe —refutó Miho—, yo lo vi. El año pasado, en la madrugada de Navidad, cuando salía de mi habitación para tomar agua y pasaba por el salón principal, lo vi. Un señor grande con mucha barba. Quedé tan sorprendida que cuando regresé a mi habitación ya no pude dormir. ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté aquélla vez, Seika?

—Claro, Miho, pero es que sonaba y sigue sonando bastante increíble —le sonrió Seika, tratando de no tomar posición ni por ella ni por su hermano.

Miho refunfuñó, molesta porque ninguno de sus amigos le creía. Siguió insistiendo pero Seiya seguía pensando que se trataba de fantasías de niña. Cuando se es chico y el mundo entero te da la espalda, no es raro que te aferres a tonterías como ésa.

—Sí existe, estoy diciendo la verdad —volvió a insistir Miho y se le ocurrió—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no lo comprueban ustedes mismos? Estoy segura de que este año también vendrá a traernos nuestros regalos. Despertémonos bien temprano los tres para así verlo y develar el misterio. ¿Qué les parece? —la amplia sonrisa de Miho mostraba su entusiasmo ante la idea de compartir ese momento con sus amigos y, tal vez, de lograr conversar con ese viejito misterioso con barba color de nieve.

—Mmmm… pues no es mala idea, ¿tú qué piensas, Seiya? —le preguntó Seika.

—Por mí está bien, será la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarte que solo se trató de un sueño, Miho. Vamos a ver quién tiene razón: si tú o yo —le desafió Seiya con su pícara sonrisa, la que hizo que las mejillas de Miho se enrojecieran.

Tal y como acordaron, dos noches después, en Nochebuena, los jóvenes se prepararon para desenmascarar a Santa Claus. Esa Nochebuena fue particularmente fría, y pudieron ver a través de las ventanas de sus habitaciones que la nieve comenzaba a caer a medida que la noche se cerraba y engullía todo a su alrededor. Ese ambiente, sumado a una copiosa cena de Nochebuena que los había dejado más que satisfechos, era la excusa perfecta para permanecer en la cama hasta bien entrada la mañana de Navidad. Sin embargo, allí se encontraban los tres, en plena madrugada, caminando por los pasillos del orfanato cubiertos con frazadas para contener el calor.

—Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de esto, hermano. No sabía que los pasillos eran tan fríos a esta hora. Mejor volvamos —pidió Seika a su hermano menor, que a diferencia de ella se mostraba muy entusiasmado.

—Qué dices, hermanita. Ya estamos aquí, no me detendré hasta mostrarle la verdad a Miho.

—De prisa, chicos, de lo contrario se marchará. Muchos niños de todo el mundo también lo esperan para recibir sus regalos —les dijo Miho, igual de entusiasmada que Seiya.

Seika suspiró y continuaron caminando hasta el salón donde se encontraba el árbol. Al acercarse escucharon ruidos. Miho hizo señas para que caminen con sigilo y no hablen. Dieron unos pasos más y se asomaron los tres al salón. En efecto, allí estaba. Coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que diera Miho y con la apariencia general que todo el mundo conocía de Santa Claus: un señor mayor, de cabellos y tupida barba blancos, vestido con botas de cuero y ropa colorada. Su cabeza estaba adornada con un gorro del mismo color.

Al verlo, Miho se emocionó. Sabía que no lo había soñado aquella vez. Pellizcó a Seiya y Seika y con sus ojos trató de transmitirles su alegría. "¿Lo ven? ¿Lo ven? ¡Tenía razón!" parecía querer decirles. Seiya por su parte seguía sin creerlo. Algo no encajaba allí y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Odiaba perder, y más ante Miho. El hombre seguía colocando cajas bajo el árbol y accidentalmente una de ellas cayó sobre su pie derecho. Pegó un grito de dolor y exclamó un par de maldiciones. Y ahí Seiya descubrió la farsa.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo en voz alta y decidió salir de su escondite. El hombre oyó su voz, pero como estaba oscuro no fue hasta que Seiya encendió las luces que pudo identificar su pequeña figura y la de las otras dos jovencitas cerca del pasillo, observándolo.

—¿Qué haces, Seiya? —preguntó Miho avergonzada; no quería que Santa Claus los viera y reprendiera por estar despiertos a esas horas.

Seiya volvió a esbozar su pícara sonrisa y les dijo:

—Seika, Miho, yo tenía razón, ese tal Santa Claus no existe y se los demostraré.

De repente, Seiya saltó sobre el hombre de rojo. Éste estaba tan sorprendido que no lo vio venir.

—¡Niño! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —Seiya se calzó sobre sus hombros y trató de arrancarle el gorro y la barba. Estuvieron peleando por un rato, con los gritos de las niñas de fondo, los que junto con el fragor de la pelea ocasionaron que muchos niños se levantaran y decidieran salir de sus habitaciones para ver qué pasaba.

—¡Ya no te resistas, viejo borracho! —gritó Seiya, hasta que finalmente logró su cometido: gorro y barba, con cabellera incluida, salieron volando por los aires.

—Tat… ¡Tatsumi! ¡Es el señor Tatsumi! —gritó una Miho incrédula ante la imagen de la brillante cabeza rapada de la mano derecha de Mitsumasa Kido. Seiya lo soltó y fue corriendo hasta donde Miho y Seika.

—Ya lo ves, lo que viste aquella vez no era más que Tatsumi disfrazado. Te engañó, Miho —le dijo Seiya.

—No puede ser… —Miho se entristeció. Todo era mentira. Para esas alturas, muchos niños ya asomaban sus cabezas por la puerta del pasillo.

—Así pues, misterio resuelto. ¡Yo tenía razón! —reía socarronamente Seiya— Te descubrí, viejo borracho —dijo apuntando su dedo a Tatsumi.

Éste volvió en sí y se dio cuenta del espectáculo que había montado: los niños mirándolo, Seiya burlándose y él vestido con esas ridículas ropas rojas que el amo Kido le hacía usar todos los años. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso.

—Chi… ¡Chiquillo maleducado! ¡Ahora verás! —gritó desaforadamente y empezó a correr tras Seiya para darle su castigo— ¡No habrá regalo para ti este año, mocoso!

Ante la escena, Tatsumi persiguiendo a Seiya y éste correteando con su típica sonrisa picarona, todos los niños rieron. Probablemente, esa escena les dio la mayor de las sonrisas de ese día, porque no recibieron un simple regalo material, sino un recuerdo que nunca olvidarían en toda su vida.


	3. Regalo

REGALO

Kiki corría apresuradamente camino a la pagoda de su maestro, Mu de Aries. Como aún era muy pequeño, no dominaba la teletransportación, y por eso debía subir y bajar las brumosas montañas tibetanas cada vez que quería visitar el pueblo.

Allí abajo, consiguió con esfuerzo lo que estaba buscando. Aunque la Navidad no era una fecha relevante en el calendario tibetano, con el correr de los años fue adquiriendo cierto reconocimiento, especialmente en los comercios. Gracias a eso, el pequeño Kiki pudo encontrar el regalo que estaba buscando para su querido maestro.

Llegando a la pagoda, se aseguró de que el presente no estuviera estropeado por las corridas y buscó con la mirada a su instructor. Éste se encontraba sentado a los pies del edificio, con el semblante de preocupación.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro Mu! —gritó Kiki acercándose con alegría.

Mu lo observó y su expresión volvió a ser la misma de siempre, de total serenidad.

—Kiki, ¿por qué te has ido sin avisarme? Ya es de noche, es muy peligroso que andes solo.

El pequeño se excusó, pero debido a su carácter jovial y despreocupado, no podía hacer enojar a Mu. Era imposible enojarse con la persona que le traía alegría en la soledad de su morada.

—Dime, Kiki ¿por qué bajaste al pueblo entonces?

—Pues, verá… —le dijo bajando la cabeza. Lentamente sacó de entre su ropa la cajita envuelta en papel de regalo— ¡Feliz Navidad, Maestro Mu!

Mu, sorprendido sin dudas por la actitud del niño, le preguntó:

—¿Cómo supiste que es Navidad? Nunca te enseñé eso.

—En el pueblo todos lo comentaban. Dijeron que es normal hacer regalos a las personas que uno quiere, por eso se lo compré. ¿Hice mal? —preguntó algo triste, pensando que había hecho enojar a su maestro.

Mu sonrió. "Personas que uno quiere" pensaba, repitiendo lo que dijo su discípulo.

—No, no hiciste mal. Gracias Kiki —tomó el regalo y agregó—. Perdona que no tenga nada para ti.

—No se preocupe, Maestro Mu. Verlo sonreír ha sido mi regalo —dijo mostrando él también, una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se sentaron juntos cerca de la entrada, con el cielo estrellado encima de ellos. Mu abrió cuidadosamente el regalo y lo miró. Volvió esbozar aquella leve pero agradable sonrisa. De la pequeña caja sacó el obsequio: era un carnero de peluche.


	4. Vínculo

Vínculo

Aioros nunca olvidaría la primera Navidad que pasó con su pequeño hermano Aioria. Con escasos meses de vida, no hacía más que llorar en los brazos de su madre, que preparaba la cena de Nochebuena. Era ésta una mujer infatigable que aunque día tras día era consumida por la enfermedad, siempre se aseguraba de llevar el alimento a casa para su hijo, el futuro caballero dorado. Aunque claro, también tenía que pensar en sí misma, pues todo aquello que ella comiera también fortalecería al bebé Aioria.

Aioros había comenzado hace tiempo su entrenamiento para convertirse en caballero, lo que llenaba de orgullo a su madre, pues del pueblo hacía siglos que no surgía un caballero de la justicia, elegido por la diosa Athena para luchar por la paz. Entrenaba día y noche y volvía tarde a su hogar, pero ese 24 de diciembre el Santuario le permitió regresar temprano. Aunque se trataba de una tradición cristiana, todos allí coincidían en que era la excusa perfecta para retornar donde sus familias por lo menos por un día. El aislamiento propio del Santuario podía hacer que los soldados y caballeros se olvidaran del porqué de su lucha, y el estar con sus familias, si es que la tenían, les hacía recordar.

Aioria era un bebé particularmente inquieto y llorón, y esa Nochebuena no era la excepción. Su madre lo acunaba mientras trabajaba en el fogón, pero no conseguía calmarlo. Aioros se acercó para ayudarla.

—Sí que está muy molesto. Siempre está llorando, pero nunca como hoy. Déjame cargarlo. No puedes hacer tantas cosas a la vez, madre —le pidió Aioros extendiendo sus brazos para recibir al pequeño.

—No, Aioros, aún eres muy chico. No podrás con él —dijo su madre, quien tuvo que elevar la voz para que su hijo mayor la escuchara entre los berrinches del menor.

—¡Madre! Seré un caballero de Athena muy pronto. Si no puedo con un bebé, ¿cómo voy a protegerlos a los dos? ¡Es mi deber! Como hijo y como caballero.

La mujer no había notado en todo ese tiempo cuánto había madurado Aioros desde que comenzó su entrenamiento en el Santuario. Él tenía razón, ya no era un niño débil, sino un jovencito fuerte y aguerrido. Finalmente cedió ante sus palabras y le entregó el bebe Aioria en sus pequeños pero fuertes brazos.

—Ten cuidado —le ordenó.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo, apenas Aioros lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, el llanto de Aioria cesó. Sólo lo había cargado una vez cuando tenía días de vida, y notó cuánto había crecido por el peso que tenía. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Aioria también, poco a poco, crecía fuerte para convertirse en caballero. Lo sabía. Sabía que ambos estaban unidos por algo más que lazos de sangre, por algo más que el amor fraternal; estaban unidos por el destino de convertirse en caballeros atenienses.

—Será un caballero —dijo a su madre mientras ésta terminaba de preparar la comida—. Será el caballero dorado de Leo, madre. Nos volveremos fuertes y te protegeremos a ti y al pueblo. Él, como el león dorado, y yo, como el caballero de Sagitario. Es una promesa.

Aquella declaración la llenó de sorpresa, pero también de angustia. Sabía que su enfermedad la estaba acercando lentamente a la muerte, y que era probable que esa fuera la última festividad que pasarían juntos. Pero tenía miedo de decírselo a su hijo, quien aún no lo notaba. O tal vez sí, y por eso se obsesionaba con protegerla. Vio por la ventana y notó que empezaba a nevar, algo bastante inusual en esas latitudes del país griego, aunque bastante más frecuente en la región montañosa de donde ella provenía. Se quedó con la mirada fija, perdida, pensando si debía responder a las palabras de su hijo, o si el silencio era lo más oportuno. De pronto, escuchó risas que la sacaron de su trance. Desvió la mirada y vio a sus dos pequeños juntos, jugando y riendo, como todos los niños deberían hacer esa noche. Aioros hacía morisquetas a Aioria, y él le respondía con una risa sincera y contagiosa. Ella no recordaba si lo había visto reír así antes. Ambos hermanos se percataron de la nieve en el exterior y se acercaron donde su madre a verla juntos. Aioros tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y Aioria lo observaba, como con admiración. Finalmente, su madre se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de arruinar la cena con noticias tristes. Verlos a sus hijos unidos le dio paz, pues sabía que aunque ella no estuviera, ellos se tendrían el uno al otro. Estaba segura de que la promesa de Aioros se cumpliría, pues conocía a su hijo mejor que a nadie. "Crecerán fuertes –pensó- y lucharán juntos por la paz y la justicia".

Los tres se quedaron observando la nieve caer, mientras la comida humeante emanaba un aroma que les abrió el apetito. Aioros no soltó a Aioria en toda la noche, y éste no volvió a llorar. Su vínculo fraternal se había fortalecido un poco más esa noche de diciembre. El vínculo de los hermanos dorados.


	5. Recuerdo

Recuerdo

Cómo odiaba esas fechas. Odiaba el invierno que siempre comenzaba con temperaturas muy bajas; odiaba las sonrisas en los rostros de los soldados al saber que podrían volver a sus casas para ver a sus familias; odiaba el ambiente de paz que se desarrollaba en el Santuario, pero, sobre todo, odiaba esas fechas porque le hacían recordar a su hermano, muerto bajo las inclementes aguas de Cabo Sunion.

El Patriarca Saga poseía una personalidad que por momentos lo hacía verse como un dios bondadoso, pero que por momentos lo mostraba como un vil ser carente de sentimientos. Fluctuaba entre una y otra continuamente, pero no importaba cuál reflejara por esos días, ambas coincidían en un desprecio concreto hacia las festividades de fin de año.

Ese año en particular, el primero que terminó vistiendo el atuendo de Sumo Pontífice, decidió subir a meditar a Star Hill, la colina desde la cual los antiguos patriarcas leían el futuro en las estrellas. Optó por alejarse del ajetreo del Santuario, de esas horribles caras felices y de esa innecesaria tradición cristiana inmersa en el medio del sagrado Santuario de Athena.

Al llegar a la colina una fría brisa lo recibió, lo que lo obligó a cubrirse con su manto de terciopelo. Se sentó entre las ruinas de un antiguo templo y se puso a contemplar los brillantes astros. Respiró profundamente varias veces y de a poco el color de su cabello fue cambiando y sus ojos inyectados de sangre se fueron apaciguando. Star Hill era un lugar donde hasta la mente más perturbada podía encontrar la paz. Eso lo hizo sonreír, hasta que recordó que fue allí mismo donde puso fin a la vida del Patriarca Shion, a quien atravesó el pecho con su puño.

Instantáneamente, ese recuerdo lo derivó a las agitadas costas de Cabo Sunion, a uno que preferiría borrar para siempre de su mente: el día en que sentenció a muerte a su propio hermano. Por mucho que quisiera, era imposible que se olvidara de él. Culpaba a Kanon de todas sus desgracias, lo culpaba de haber ocasionado que esa desagradable personalidad se forjara dentro de él. Quería odiarlo, y se esforzaba diariamente para hacerlo, pero los lazos sanguíneos eran tan fuertes que los días en que su personalidad amable afloraba, solo podía sentir angustia y remordimiento.

No pudo alejar a Kanon de su mente durante toda la noche. No entendía por qué esas fechas siempre traían a su mente a su hermano fallecido. Ya era un hecho consumado, ¿de qué servía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto? Era como si internamente se negara a creer en sus propios recuerdos. Kanon se lo merecía. Él y su hermano eran como el día y la noche. Aunque compartían los rasgos físicos, no existían en el mundo dos personas tan disímiles. Eso quería creer, aunque en el fondo se engañaba. Su personalidad maligna se burlaba de él: "Lo mataste por tener pensamientos que atentaban contra Athena y el Santuario. Entonces, ¿cuál debería ser tu castigo?". Gritó tratando de acallar esa voz: "No, él y yo no nos parecemos en nada", insistía. Su cabello nuevamente comenzó a teñirse de otro color. Aunque hacía frío comenzó a jadear y sudar, pues una lucha se desataba en su interior. Los recuerdos de su hermano muerto se agolpaban en su mente, los que probablemente se remontaban a los tiempos en que compartían el vientre de su madre: una sensación cálida, un llanto desgarrado, un abrazo afectuoso, puños furiosos y gritos escandalosos. Saga era en verdad un hombre atormentado.

Cuando al fin parecía que su personalidad endemoniada tomaría su lugar, un fugaz recuerdo atravesó su mente. Ambos hermanos, aún niños pero ya aspirantes a caballero, charlaban en las afueras del Santuario:

—Cómo odio esta época, ¿no, Saga? ¿Verdad que es horrible? Con todos los soldados riendo como idiotas, la gente en el pueblo decorando las casas y regalando dulces y frutas como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

—No digas eso, Kanon. Es bueno ver a la gente sonreír de vez en cuando.

—Ja, pues yo los detesto —respondió frunciendo el ceño.

La personalidad maligna se apoderó completamente del cuerpo. Acomodó su respiración a ritmos normales y volvió a escrutar el cielo estrellado. Sonrió levemente. "¿Lo ves –le dijo a la personalidad que se durmió en la profundidad de su inconsciente— por mucho que quieras diferenciarte de él, siempre habrá algo que los una. Un odio en común". Su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa socarrona, y permaneció allí durante toda la noche con miles de millones de estrellas sobre su cabeza, sin siquiera imaginarse que esa misma noche, a kilómetros de distancia, su hermano, el general marino Dragón del Mar, contemplaba el mismo cielo de invierno con la misma sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.


	6. Rezos

REZOS

Diciembre no es precisamente el mejor momento del año para vivir en Siberia. El invierno es sinónimo de noches eternas, ya que el Sol no llega a elevarse en el firmamento, haciendo que todo en la Tierra permanezca congelado por varios meses. Los que logran superar esa terrible prueba de la naturaleza se ven recompensados con un espectáculo único: el juego de la aurora boreal en el cielo.

Era el primer invierno de Hyoga en compañía de Isaac y Camus. Confinados los tres en su cabaña, impedidos de realizar cualquier entrenamiento en la tundra devastada por la tormenta de nieve, Hyoga se puso a recordar a su madre, como lo hacía siempre que no se encontraba entrenando. Recordó su rostro, su rubio cabello, sus cálidos abrazos y por alguna razón le vino a la mente la imagen de la última Navidad que pasaron juntos. Solían rezar el uno en compañía del otro, pidiendo que el invierno no sea tan crudo, que todos puedan disfrutar de una nueva primavera.

Sintió deseos de rezar nuevamente. Tomó su rosario con la Cruz del Norte y juntando sus manos oró en silencio, pidiendo por su madre, por el pueblo, por su amigo, por su maestro.

—¿Qué haces? —le interrumpió Isaac.

—Rezo —dijo tranquilamente—. Hoy es Nochebuena, y con mi mamá siempre rezábamos juntos en esta fecha.

Camus se percató de la conversación de ambos, pero no intervino. Como no parecía un secreto, se quedó escuchándolos.

—¿Y por qué lo haces si tu mamá ya no está aquí?

—No importa, ella vive en mi corazón.

—¿Y qué le pides entonces? —le preguntó, como si no terminara de entender la actitud del pequeño blondo.

—Le pido por nosotros: por el pueblo, por ti, por el Maestro… —le dijo, y continuaron conversando.

Camus, que permanecía en silencio, dejó de escucharlos y pensó: "Hyoga, todavía estás demasiado blando. Creo que me costará mucho trabajo borrar esa parte de ti."

La tormenta en el exterior se fue calmando poco a poco, hasta que en pocos minutos se detuvo completamente. Camus se levantó y salió afuera. Respiró hondamente el aire frío y con los ojos cerrados trató de recordar alguna Navidad pasada en compañía de su familia. Nada.

Sus discípulos también salieron y, aunque la oscuridad era grande, de a poco el cielo se fue abriendo y cientos de estrellas hicieron acto de presencia. Luego, unos destellos de luz comenzaron a moverse en las alturas.

—¿Hum? Qué extraño una aurora tan intensa en esta época —dijo Camus con la vista hacia el fenómeno.

—Mira, Hyoga, parece que tus rezos fueron escuchados —dijo Isaac señalando al cielo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Isaac? —le preguntó Camus volviendo su mirada al mayor de sus estudiantes.

—Es que Hyoga pidió que para esta Navidad no haya tormenta de nieve, sino un cielo abierto lleno de luces de la aurora, ¡y se cumplió!

Hyoga se puso contento al igual que su amigo. Ambos se alejaron de la cabaña y se quedaron contemplando el espectáculo, a pesar del terrible frío que se negó a marchar.

"Hyoga, pequeño, estás lleno de sorpresas" pensaba el mayor de los acuarianos, quien lentamente caminó hasta donde estaban sus discípulos para compartir juntos aquella Nochebuena iluminada.


End file.
